


I think you want Mary Poppins

by Valindra_the_Elven_Queen



Series: Hetalia x Reader [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A certian French man has a potty mouth, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Francois is full of sins, I have no idea what am doing or going with this, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Sinnamon Roll Oliver, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, The twins are little devils, maybe smut later, nanny reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valindra_the_Elven_Queen/pseuds/Valindra_the_Elven_Queen
Summary: (Name) has always loved children, so she saw no problem applyinf for a well paid nannying job for two small boys.What possibly could go wrong, she thoughtShe then met the family that wanted the job.  One of the gaurdians was a man who walked straight out of Alice in wonderland, in both looks and personality. The other a foul mouthed, rude, unpleasantly cantankerous man who was as handsome as was rude. The children in question where as if Damien Thorn and Kevin McCallister fused together.(Name) might just come to regret taking on this seemingly harmless job.





	I think you want Mary Poppins

Our story start’s with an ad for a Nanning position for two young boys and a young woman  who answered it. (name) stood outside a beautiful house, dressed smartly with her portfolio in her hand and standing at the front door.

Why was she standing there you might ask, well that was because of the yelling that was happening in the house loud yet muffled so (name) couldn’t hear the exact words until the front door swung out violently and out rushed a beautiful women pulling a suitcase behind her with one hand and carrying a rather large bag in the other cause (name) to jump out of her way.

The woman had long silkily blonde hair and glasses that hid her lovely blue eyes. Following the woman was the most peculiar man that (name) had ever seen in her life with strawberry kissed blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes that somehow had pink swirls in them, the man was dressed in a white shirt, pink vest and a buoyant bow tie and black neat trousers.

“oh Alice poppet please do not go” the man said as he rushed past (name) paying no mind to her as he followed after the woman now named Alice, were he managed to grab her arm and stop her “please do come back inside, I am positively positive that we can work this little problem out"

“no I shall be leaving  and you shalln't see me again Mr Kirkland for I cannot stand that perverted buffoon any longer, always complaining about what I cook” Alice seethed as she turned around to face the man “never mind those vile little brutes that you call nephews." The blonde female sneered "So I suggest that you find yourself a new chef Mr Kirkland for I will not step one more foot into that blasted house of yours ever again.” And with that Miss Alice stomped off leaving the peculiar man almost in tears.

“Well that could have gone better, non” a voiced suddenly said from behind (name) causing her to jump and swiftly turn around to see one of the most handsone men she had ever laid eyes on. The man had messy long blonde hair  which was losses tied in a low ponytail , he was wearing a purple shirt leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a cigarette in one hand. His sullen purple eyes had not left the other man standing in the middle of the street as he drew a puff of his cigarette. Stepping away from the door he walk passed (name) looking at her out the corner of his eye and to Mr. Kirkland who was muttering to himself.

“Bon débarras" the French man spat as he placed a hand on Mr. Kirkland’s shoulder to get his attention “that **_putain_** couldn’t cook for shit in the first place”

“Language” Mr. Kirkland gasped “I suppose well need to find a new one”

“I don’t see why you bother mon ami” the French man grumbled as he took a draw of his cigarette “they never last past a month if you’re lucky and half the time ils sont de la merde bâtard”

“You are swearing in french again aren’t you ” Mr. Kirkland inquired sweetly causing the man in question to sigh “I don’t understand why you can’t get along with anyone we hire to cook for us and neither of use have the time to do it ourselves”

“Do what you will Oliver” Francois sighed as he stepped away from the Englishman “ hire another cuisinier de merde, don’t ,see what I care” with that he sauntered past (name) calling over his shoulder “oh and deal with the mignonne petite femme at the front door will you". As he reached the front door he purred  to himself, "oh les choses que nous pourrions faire avec celui-là"

Oliver glanced at where (name) stood, then blinked in surprise as it not excepting her to be there. “oh poppet how rude of me to ignore you, I do hope that you can forgive me” he exclaimed rushing up to where (name) stood.

“i..It’s okay” she stuttered taken back by the male who was to close in her personal space for her liking.

“now what can I help you with my dear”

“my name is (name), (name) (last name) and I believe that we spoke over the phone about the Nanning positions”

"Nanning position” Oliver questioned “ah yes, my name is Oliver Kirkland” he held his hand out for her to shake. “Please do come in Miss (last name)” he gestured for her to walk in, the interior was just as grand as the exterior. “This wasy please” (Name) silently followed after the male into what she guessed was a sitting area. “may I offer you a drink tea ” the strawberry blonde asked after gesturing for the young woman to sit.

“yes please”

“Sugar…milk?”

“a dash of milk and two sugars please” (name) replied holding up two of her fingers.

“Now let’s talk about why I should give you this job” Oliver asked handing her the cup of tea and asking (name) for her portfolio.

“ Well Mr Kirkland, I have always loved children and to be a person that is important to them, to help the grow and shape them into the person that they are meant to be. Well that just sound like the most wonderful job a person can have.” Oliver looked up from the portfolio to the young woman who had a gentle smile on her face, her (eyes colour) seemed to sparkle as she gazed down at her tea cup.

“well essentially we’re looking for someone like this” Oliver handed name a piece of paper.

On it had

 _Wanted a nanny for two adorable boys aged four._  
If you want this choice position you must have a cheery disposition with rosy cheeks, no warts!  
_And play games, all sorts. You must be kind, you must be witty as well as very sweet and fairly pretty.  
Take them on outings, give them treats. Sing songs, bake sweets._

 _Does  this man think that we’re living in Marry Poppins_ (name) mused to herself , _he does look like he belongs in a fantasy world but I would say more Alice in wonderland than anything else “_

"w.what a rather unique ad” she smile politely after all it would do her no good to insult him. “For what ever reason Francois had a problem with it and wouldn’t let me use it” Oliver sighed “however I believe that you are just the some that we are looking for, so I would like to offer you the position if you would like it”

“I would love to Mr Kirkland”  _why do I get the feeling I am going to highly regret this._

"You are just going to look positivey darling in the uniform" Oliver laugh.

Unknown to the pair seating down two pairs of eyes watched them as the owners hide themselves at the doors way

“I give her a week” onr said as they wiped their nose with the back of their hand.

“I give her three day’s” the other said then the pair grinned wickedly at each other as ideas of how to get rid of new nanny ran through their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any spelling for grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. I don't not speak French and solely relying not Google translate for translationsale. So if the translation are wrong can you please tell me  
> bon débarras- good riddance  
> putain- whore  
> ils sont des bâtards de merde- they are shitty bastards  
> cuisinier de merde- shitty cook  
> mignonne petite femme- cute little woman  
> oh les choses que nous pourrions faire avec celui-là- oh the things we could do with that one.
> 
> Until next time 😙


End file.
